One Dark Night
by xX-Jinx-Kaosu-Xx
Summary: The Kyuubi's blood lust has become too much for Naruto to supress. What will happen when he lets it take over? Sucky summary, just read.
1. Loss of judgement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would've died during the Land of the Waves mission.**

------------------------------------------------------

**Heylo! This is Jinx here, with my very first fic! Please read and review! And please no flames. Constructive criticism is accepted. Now go on and read!**

----------------------------------------------------------------

The rain hitting the window and the wind howling though the trees were the only sounds that echoed though Uzumaki Naruto's house. He had awakened by a nightmare hours ago and couldn't get back to sleep. The blonde had been having the same nightmare for weeks now. The one where the Kyuubi would take control and…No.

He didn't want to think about that right now. He looked over at his alarm clock, though he could not read it in the darkness. A quick flash of lightning allowed him to read it quickly. "Eleven." He muttered.

He groaned and turned over on his side, his back now facing the clock. He had a mission tomorrow. He needed to sleep, otherwise he wouldn't be worth anything on the mission. He had even gone to bed early so he'd be well rested and ready to go the next day.

He sighed and closed his eyes. His last thought before falling asleep was 'I hope I don't have that nightmare again'.

------------------------------------------------

He woke with a start, sweat making his clothes stick to his body. He groaned as he noticed he had a splitting headache. He tossed off what blankets had stayed on him while he had been asleep and got up from his bed. Using the wall as a guide, he reached the light switch and turned the lights on.

His eyes stung from the sudden transition from dark to light, causing him to shut his eyes. He opened them after a moment and blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust. He looked at the clock and cursed. '11:30' the clock read.

"Stupid nightmare." He hissed, switching off the light. Feeling along the wall again, he made his way back to his bed and laid down in it, pulling the blankets back over him. He rubbed his head, wondering why it hurt. 'I must've hit it on the wall.' He thought, remembering he had heard a thump when he had awoke.

He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping to get more sleep.

'_Blood…I want blood…'_

"Huh?" Naruto said, opening his eyes and sitting up. He looked around, even though he was as good as blind in the dark. 'Could've sworn I heard something.' He thought. He shrugged it off and laid back down, telling himself it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

It often did when he was tired and it was dark.

'_I need blood…Give me blood…'_

Naruto sat up again. He definitely heard something that time. It had been louder than last time. "Who's there?" He called out.

No answer. Feeling slightly unnerved, the blonde laid back down. He pulled the blankets up a bit.

'_I WANT BLOOD!'_

This time, the voice echoed throughout the entire house. There was a loud thump a few seconds before the echo faded, signifying Naruto had fallen from his bed. He got to his feet then quickly went over to the light switch, using the wall as a guide. He switched the light on, his eyes adjusting to the light immediately.

His eyes searched for the owner of the voice. "Show yourself!" He demanded, still looking around. No answer.

'_Help me get blood…You'll be taking vengeance on those who have mistreated you…And I'll get blood…'_

Naruto froze as he realized he recognized the mysterious voice. "K-Kyuubi?" He asked.

'_Yessss?'_

That's when he realized where the voice was coming from. The Kyuubi was speaking to him telepathically. "W-What do you want?" The blonde questioned.

'_BLOOD!'_

Naruto's eye widened. "W-Who's blood?" He asked.

'_Eeeevvveeeeerrrryyyyyooonnneeessss…'_

"Even…Mine?" Naruto asked. He couldn't help asking.

'_Nooo….'_

Naruto felt relieved. Then he felt ashamed of himself for feeling so. Everyone would die except for him…No! No one would die!

Not if he could do something about it. "No! I won't let you kill anyone!" He yelled.

'_Yes you will…'_

"No I won't!" Naruto argued.

He heard the Kyuubi hiss in annoyance.

'_Don't fight…Just let me take control… I want blood…'_

It almost sounded like the Kyuubi was begging. "No!" Naruto yelled defiantly.

'_GIVE UP CONTROL!!!'_

The Kyuubi's roaring voice made the blonde's head throb. The Kyuubi was starting to remind Naruto of a small child throwing a tantrum. "No!" Naruto growled, getting annoyed with the argument. He didn't understand.

The Kyuubi was strong enough to take control whether it had Naruto's consent or not. "Why are you asking me?" The blonde queried.

'_I want to help you…I pity you…'_

Naruto blinked. "Pity me? Why?" He asked, confused.

'_I want to show you how fun killing can be…'_

"Killing isn't fun! It wrecks people for life!" Naruto argued. He heard the Kyuubi laugh.

'_And yet you decided to become a ninja…Listen, the killer is only wrecked if he regrets it…'_

"I won't let you kill anyone, no matter what you say!" Naruto protested.

'_Why not? Everyone in the village hates you…'_

"Yeah, because of you!" Naruto growled, his hands curling into fists.

'_I never caused them to hate __you__…Only __me__…'_

Naruto blinked. He hated to admit it, but the Kyuubi did have a point.

'_Come on…Let me show you how fun killing can be…Take revenge on those who have caused you to suffer…'_

Naruto fell silent, considering what the Kyuubi had said. After a while, a sadistic grin spread over the blonde's lips. 'He's right. They deserve to die. They hated and despised me for no reason…I'm not responsible for what the Kyuubi did.' He thought. "Alright Kyuubi. Let's go have some fun." He said.

'_Good choice.'_

_------------------------------------------_

**So what'd you think? I know I said this at the top, But I'll say this again: Please review!**


	2. Assasin of the night! The first victim!

**'Ello all. Yes, I'm updating, even though I don't have 10 reviews or whatever. I just felt like updating, since I got it typed and all. So enjoy this chapter! Sasuke fangirls will hate me, while Sasuke haters will love me. I guarantee it.**

--

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto. If I did, the English DUB would not exist.**

**This chapter contains gore and cussing. Rather than edit it to where there isn't any, I left it as is. Because it would be boring if I just had it say 'And Naruto killed someone, blah blah blah'. Plus, it'd make the chapter really short. So deal with the gore and cussing or go read something else, CUZ I AIN'T CHANGIN' NOTHIN'!**

**--**

**Telepathic Speech Key**

_'kyuubi'_

**'Naruto'**

--

Naruto walked though the wet, empty streets of Konohagure, his blue sandals making a small splash sound as he walked. His black T-shirt and orange pants were nearly soaked from the rain.

'So…Who will you kill first?'

"I'm not sure." The blonde replied, stopping in his tracks as he realized this. He counted the possible first victims of the village on his fingers in silence.

'Who do you hate the most?'

Naruto remained silent for a few minutes before answering. "Sasuke." He hissed, hatred in his voice. It was true. Deep down in his heart, the blonde loathed the Uchiha with every fiber of his being.

He was always taunting him; always showing him up. It angered Naruto. And Sakura…She was obsessed with…In love with Sasuke. And that bastard didn't even spare her a glance.

Naruto growled, his hands curling into tight fists; his claw-like finger nails buried themselves into his skin. Blood trickled out of the small gaps in between his fingers. 'And maybe…If Sasuke's gone…Maybe she'll finally like me back.' He thought, his hands uncurling a bit at the happy thought.

'So…Do we have a first victim?'

A sadistic grin appeared on Naruto face. "Yes." He replied.

--

All was silent at Uchiha Sasuke's house. The raven haired nin was sleeping peacefully in his bed, due to his exhaustion from training earlier that day. Two blood red eyes watched him from outside the window. There was a flash of lightning, and the eyes were gone.

Sasuke stirred slightly in his sleep. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes slowly as a loud, steady knocking caught the attention of his ears. He sat up after a moment and glanced over at his clock. It was a digital with light up numbers, so he had no problems reading it.

'12:01' the blue numbers read. "Fuck…" He mumbled, tossing the blankets back. He got off his bed and pulled on a black shirt that lay discarded on his dresser. He then proceeded to the front door, mumbling angrily under his breath.

The knocking was starting to get impatient.

--

Back on the other side of the door, Naruto stood, knocking on the door every now and then as he waited.

'Why are you letting your prey know you're here?'

'I want to play with him before I kill him.' Naruto replied simply, knocking again.

--

"Alright, I'm coming!" Sasuke growled, annoyed he was being awakened at such a late time. He grabbed the door knob and opened the door; the storm's wind cold on what of his legs that wasn't covered by his boxers. He was more angry than surprised to see Naruto at his door. "What the hell do you want dobe?! Do you know how fucking late it is?!" Sasuke demanded angrily.

It was obvious he hadn't noticed Naruto's eyes were blood red instead of their natural azure color. The blonde gave no response. He only grinned; that same dopey grin he always seemed to have plastered on his face. Sasuke blinked.

'Freak.' He thought, slamming the door shut. Or at least, that's what his intentions were. Naruto had grabbed the door before it had shut and was now pushing it back. Sasuke was both surprised and concerned that he couldn't push the door against Naruto at all.

He was too strong. When the gap was wide enough for the blonde to slip though, he let go of the door and darted in, before the force applied by the unaware Sasuke forced the door to slam. He whirled around, his ebony eyes searching the room for the blonde intruder. "Come out so I can throw you out." He growled.

Naruto appeared just a few feet in front of him. "Is that any way to treat a guest?" Naruto asked. "Just get out." The raven haired nin said coldly. "No. I don't think I will. I like this place. I think I'll live here from now on." Naruto said, looking around the room.

A glare set up in Sasuke's eyes. "You'll what?" He growled. "What? You won't be needing it anymore." The blonde replied, acting confused as to why the Uchiha sounded so angry. "What do you mean I won't be needing it anymore?" Sasuke asked, curious as to what Naruto was talking about.

"Dead people don't live in houses. They live in coffins buried in the ground." Naruto stated darkly. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He yelled, obviously confused. The grin on the blonde's face turned into a sadistic smile. "It means I'm going to kill you." He answered, looking at Sasuke.

The Uchiha's eyes widened as he finally noticed Naruto's blood red eyes, the Kyuubi's red eyes; The eyes of a demon. He swore and turned to his left to run. He hadn't taken two steps when Naruto had appeared at the Uchiha's side and grabbed him by the neck. He started squeezing as he slammed Sasuke into a wall.

A strangled cry of pain escaped from him as he started gasping for breath. "I'm not just going to kill you. I'm going to have a little fun with you first. You might be destroyed in the process, but at least I will have had some fun." Naruto said, smiling happily. He turned and flung Sasuke across the room, where he crashed into the adjacent wall. He slid to the floor, coughing and gasping for breath.

Naruto walked over and knelt down beside him. "Did you break anything? I could've sworn I heard a crack." He said, mock concern in his voice. Sasuke gave no response. He attempted to punch the blonde in the face, but Naruto simply tilted his head out of the way.

He then grabbed Sasuke's arm and flung the Uchiha over his shoulder. The force Naruto had put into it made it so Sasuke went across the room and slammed into the wall. He hit it in a very odd position. However it was the right position to break something; his left arm to be exact.

There was a sickening crack as the bone broke, a cry of pain accompanying it. He slid to the floor, cradling his broken arm with his good arm. Naruto walked over, smirking. "What's wrong? The great Uchiha Sasuke isn't hurt is he?" He asked.

Sasuke only growled in reply. The blonde grabbed Sasuke by the neck again and squeezed. He loved doing this; it was so easy to see the suffering in his prey's eyes this way. "Now…What should I break next?" Naruto mused.

Sasuke shot the blonde a look of defiance before kicking him firmly in the shin. Naruto dropped the Uchiha, his head down; a look of pain on his face. Sasuke took this as a chance to kick the blonde in the head. However it never made contact, for his leg was grabbed firmly by Naruto, who then twisted it.

Sasuke cried out in pain as his femur snapped. Naruto then threw him to the ground, where he skidded a few feet away. His mind crippled by thoughts of pain, Sasuke wasn't even able to attempt to evade the next attack. Naruto went over and grabbed Sasuke's unbroken arm, then snapped the bone within like a twig.

However, it became apparent that it was not Sasuke's arm he had snapped, but a chair. "Damn…A substitution Jutsu." He growled, throwing the broken chair aside. He looked frustrated, but then after a moment he smiled. "I'm glad you're going to fight back. It'll make it all the more fun to kill you." He said, before disappearing.

--

Sasuke had managed to get himself to the bathroom, where he was currently sitting on the floor bandaging his broken limbs. He had closed and locked the door, though he knew it wouldn't stop Naruto. His hushed cries of pain echoed though the room as he shifted his broken leg. He cursed as he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Sasuke…Where are you?" He heard Naruto call out. Using the sink counter for support, Sasuke got into a standing position. Realizing he didn't have any weapons, he searched the room for potential weapons. He spotted a pair of scissors, the metal gleaming in the dim light of the bathroom like a gift from the gods.

He stood against the wall, holding the scissors in his right hand; ready to strike the moment the blonde came through the door. After what seemed like an eternity, the footsteps stopped in front of the bathroom door. Sasuke heard Naruto grab the door knob and turn it. The blonde had applied such force in the turn that the lock broke.

The door swung open freely and Sasuke attacked, driving the scissors into Naruto shoulder all the way up to the handle. There had been a sickening crack as the scissors pierced the bone, breaking the blonde's shoulder. He growled and grabbed Sasuke by the neck with his uninjured arm and threw him down the hall, where he crashed into a door. Blood trickled from Naruto's shoulder in a slow, Steady stream.

He pulled the scissors from his shoulder, the trickle becoming a much bigger, steady flow. He threw the bloody scissors to the ground, cursing. Meanwhile, Sasuke had gotten to his feet. He recognized the door as the one to the armory.

He limped inside as quickly as he could. He could hear Naruto approaching. Once Naruto reached the door, he opened it, and was greeted by 3 kunai; one whizzing past his head, one to his stomach and the other to his leg. Sasuke leaped at him with a sword in his hand and knocked the blonde down, ready to kill him with the sword.

Before he could however, Naruto grabbed it by the blade, keeping Sasuke from moving it. "I was hoping to play with you more…" He said, wrenching the sword from Sasuke's grip. "But I'm getting tired, so I'll just kill you now." The blonde said. He turned the sword around in his hand and thrust it into the raven haired nin's stomach.

Sasuke's eyes widened; blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. "W…Why?" He managed to ask. "Because I wanted to." Naruto said, his tone of voice making it seem like he thought the answer was obvious. "I hate you." He hissed, pushing the sword in further.

Sasuke coughed, more blood leaking from his mouth. "Now…Die." The blonde said, pushing the sword in further. Sasuke coughed again, causing blood to land on Naruto's face. The blonde grinned as he turned the sword and slashed through Sasuke's left side.

Without the sword to hold him up, he fell on his right side; Intestine spilled out of his body like paint from a knocked over can. His pupils came to the center of his eyes, becoming fixed and dilated. The last thing he saw was Naruto standing up, covered in blood; the sadistic grin still on his face. Then everything went dark.

--

'Did you enjoy that?'

"Yes." Naruto responded, pushing Sasuke's corpse on its back. His ruby eyes became fixed on the dead nin's lifeless, ebony ones.

'Do you enjoy the look of your prey's lifeless eyes?'

"Yes." The blonde answered, his eyes still fixed on Sasuke's.

'Do you wish to kill again?'

"Yes…But not now. I'm tired…And these wounds sting." Naruto replied, yawning. He tore his eyes away from Sasuke's and went to the door, putting a hand on the knob. He looked back at Sasuke's corpse for a moment. "See ya Sasuke." He said quietly, speaking as if the Uchiha was sleeping and he did not wish to wake him.

He then opened the door and stepped out into the still stormy night, shutting the door behind him.

--

**So...How'd you like it? Review and tell meh!...Or you'll be Naruto's next victim.**

**Naruto: (smiles sadistically)**


	3. Not Accepted! A new victim?

**ZOMG, CHAPTER THREEEEEE!!!!!!! W **

**Finally got this thing typed! **

**Huh? Whazzat? You say you think I should apologize for taking so long to update? WELL FORGET YOU! I have OTHER things to do!….Damn it!**

**Naruto: (shushes me) Don't make me cut you off from your sugar supply!**

**Me: (gasp) YOU WOULDN'T!**

**Naruto: I would. Now do the disclaimer my slave! (points at Sasuke, who is a ghost)**

**Sasuke: (sigh) Jinx does not own Naruto, Kishimoto-Sama does. Can I go now?**

**Naruto & I: No.--**

**Sasuke: Aw damn it. ;-;**

**TELEPATHIC SPEECH KEY**

**'Naruto'**

_'Kyuubi'_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke to a frantic knocking at his door. His eye color had gone back to their normal azure color. He blinked, realizing he was back at his house. 'I don't remember coming back.' He thought.

He sat up, only to fall back with a cry of pain. He pulled back the left sleeve of his shirt and was surprised to see bandages on his broken shoulder. 'I don't remember doing that.' He thought, letting go of the sleeve. He noticed that he was not covered in blood and his clothes were dry.

'Did I wash myself off and change my clothes?' He wondered. He sighed. 'I didn't know that this revenge thing would cause memory loss.' He thought. Then he remembered the knocking, which had come more frantic.

Wincing from the pain in his shoulder, he rose from his bed and went to the door. Upon opening the door, he was tackle/hugged by Sakura, who was sobbing hysterically. Naruto had quietly cried out in pain as the girl collided with him, but Sakura didn't seem to notice. "What's wrong Sakura?" He asked, looking at the girl with concern.

"Sasuke's dead." Sakura replied sobbingly after a moment. Naruto's eyes widened. "W-What? How?" He asked, sounding shocked. "No one knows…The ANBU found him this morning." Sakura explained through her tears.

Naruto frowned and gave the girl a hug with his good arm, then let go from her after a few minutes. He found it surprising she hadn't resisted. "Kakashi-Sensei wants to see you." Sakura said after stepping away from Naruto. "What for?" The blonde asked grabbing an orange jacket that lay discarded on the bed and slipping it on.

"He said something about finding a safe place for you to stay." Sakura said quietly. Naruto blinked, confused. After a moment, the two stepped out, the blonde shutting and locking the door afterwards.

----------------------------------------------------

"What do you want?" Naruto asked the silver-haired nin before him. "The one who killed Sasuke is strong. It is recommended by the Hokage you have protection." Kakashi explained. "So? I can defend myself." Naruto said, something of a glare coming into his gaze. Kakashi sighed. "You just don't get it, do you? Sasuke was strong. It would've taken someone very strong to kill him." He said, a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

Naruto could hear Sakura's sobs start up again in the background. Naruto growled and looked at the floor. "Where am I staying?" He asked after a few minutes. "You will be staying with Sakura." His sensei answered.

The blonde looked back at the still sobbing Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------

"This is where you'll be sleeping." Sakura said, opening the door to the guest room. Naruto walked in and threw his bag of clothes on the bed. All that was in the room was a bed and a small dresser. There was a light on the ceiling.

Sakura turned to leave. Noticing, Naruto turned towards her. "Sakura wait." He said, taking a step towards her. "Just because you're staying here doesn't change anything. You're still an annoying idiot!" She said before running down the hall and into her room.

Naruto flinched as he heard the door slam. After a moment he sighed and went to his bed. He lay down, not bothering to take his sandals off. He flinched as the wind outside shook the window pane.

It was still storming outside, worse than since it had begun.

'**Kyuubi?'**

'_Yes?'_

'**I killed Sasuke…Didn't I?'**

'_Yes.'_

'…**..Sakura still doesn't like me.'**

'_Do you want to kill her?'_

'**Not really…Plus, I'd get caught. Her Mother's here too.'**

'_Then kill both of them.'_

'…**.Fine….I'll do it later though…I'm tired.'**

'_Fine.'_

Naruto yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

------------------------------------------------------

He awoke at midnight to the sound of thunder and the flashing of lightning.

'_You're awake…Are you ready?'_

'**No.'**

Naruto heard the Kyuubi growl in annoyance.

'_You need to do it soon.'_

Naruto sighed.

'**Fine…We'll do it now.'**

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again, they were blood red. "I guess it's now or never, eh?" He asked, more to himself than to the Kyuubi.

'**But…Won't I get caught?'**

'_Not if you make it seem like you didn't do it. Make it look violent.'_

'**Right.'**

Naruto sat up and got off his bed, his claws and fangs gleaming with every flash of lightning.

-----------------------------------------------

He crept into the bedroom of Sakura's Mother, malicious intent in his blood red eyes. He went over to the bed silently, then slit the sleeping woman's throat. She awoke, but choked on her own blood and perished in a matter of minutes. Grinning, the blonde dragged the limp corpse from the room and down the stairs.

He laid the body on the couch, looking at it thoughtfully. 'Make it look violent…' He thought, frowning. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and grinned, knowing what to do. He stuck a claw into the slit in the corpse's throat and dragged it down to the woman's navel.

He opened the wound with his hands and smiled as he heard the ribs snap. Blood flowed from the wound and cascaded down onto the carpet, turning it a dark shade of crimson. He smeared the blood on his hands on the wall. "This room's so dull. It needs a paint job." He said as he smeared more blood on the wall.

There was a grin on his face like that of a small child on Christmas. After he covered the walls completely in blood, he sat down in one of the chairs, licking the left over blood off his hands. Suddenly, he heard a gasp. He looked at the entrance to the living room to see Sakura, tears filling her eyes.

"You…Killed my…You killed my Mom." She said in a quiet, shocked voice. A sadistic grin came onto Naruto's face. "Yes…And now I'm going to kill you next." He said, getting up from the chair. Sakura's eyes widened.

She turned and ran up the stairs, Naruto following her. "You have no where to go! Stay still and accept it!" He called after her. Sakura kept running. But it was all for naught, for Naruto caught her only seconds later, his hand curling around her neck; his cruel claws digging into her skin.

Ignoring her strangled cries of pain, the blonde dragged the girl down the stairs and back into the living room. He put her in a chair and held her down in order to keep her from getting away. "Goodbye Sakura. Thanks for making this so fun for me." The blonde said before kissing the girl. Then he slit her throat and watched her choke and gag on her blood until she died.

Naruto left the room and went upstairs. He changed his clothing, then burned his bloody clothes with a fire jutsu. He then went outside and broke the door down, to make it seem like there had been a break in. The noise had awakened some of the neighbors.

Knowing this, Naruto fled the scene. He came back a half hour later to find a group of people in front of the house. Some were grieving; some were just plain shocked. Putting on the act of being shocked, Naruto made his way to the front of the group, to pretend to see what had happened.

His eyes had gone back to azure and the blood had been washed from his skin. He smiled inwardly, knowing he had succeeded in his plan.

------------------------------

**If ye be a Sakura fan, and ye have nothin' but insults for me, I suggest ye don't be pushin' that review button. And if ye be sendin' flames, ye will be walkin' the plank! Agrh!**

**Naruto: (shakes head) Enough with pirate accent. --**

**Me: Nevar, you scurvy dog!**

**Naruto: (sighs)**

**Me: Now, if ye be havin' praise or constructive critisism, ye best be reviewin'…Otherwise, it'll be YE who walks the plank! Argh!**


End file.
